


My Brother, My Lover (Twin Style)

by SexyEzekielTDI



Series: My Brother, My Lover Series [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyEzekielTDI/pseuds/SexyEzekielTDI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley Pines had always thought of himself as perfectly straight....until the day he decided to give his brother a kissing lesson....</p>
<p>  Stanford Pines thought he didn't need his brother to be happy. But when tragedy strikes....he finds that he can't live without him...</p>
<p>Follow these twins through their tale of longing, love, heartbreak, betrayal, reunion, and the need to be together in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Finally, the Wait is Over

(The dialogue from "Not What He Seems" belongs to Alex Hirsch) 

"Grunkle Stan, I don't even know if you're my grunkle! I wanna believe you, but-"

"Then listen to me. Remember this morning when I said I wanted to tell you guys something?"

T-minus twenty seconds.

"I wanted to say that you're gonna hear some bad things about me, and some of them are true, but trust me. Everything I've worked for, everything I care about, it's all for this family!"

"Mabel, what if he's lying? This thing could destroy the universe! Listen to your head!"

"Look into my eyes, Mabel! You really think I'm a bad guy?"

"He's lying! Shut it down NOW!"

"Mabel, please!"

10.....9.....

"Grunkle Stan........" 6....5....4.... "I trust you.....", She let go of the lever before floating up into the air.

"MABEL, ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'RE ALL GONNA-"

...1...

"NOOO!"

"AAAH!"

"AAAH!" 

"AAAH!" 

A flash of blinding light engulfed all of Gravity Falls. Then, everything came down to earth. The portal, now a mess of tangled wires and metal, glew a bright blue. A figure emerged from the portal. The blue light faded behind him. He walked forward, his footsteps echoing throughout the room. He placed a six-fingered hand on the cover of the first journal, the fingers matching the gold hand print perfectly, then picked it up and placed it into the inside pocket of a long, dark coat.

"What...? Who is that?"

"The author of the journals..."

The man removed his goggles, and as Stan looked into the man's face, his heart sped up in his chest.

"...my brother."


	2. A Kissing Lesson Changed Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple kissing lesson changes everything these twins know...

(Many, Many years earlier)

"You've never kissed a girl before?!", Stan gasped in surprise, eyes wide. Ford rolled his eyes at him. "Yes, Stanley. Why is that so surprising?", he sighed. "'Cause you're sixteen, Sixer! I kissed several girls last year! How come you haven't?", Stan asked, moving to sit on the floor across from his twin. "You kissed one girl, just more than once.", Ford countered. "Oh yeah....but you didn't answer my question..." Ford gave him a dirty look. "Well gee, Stanley, what girl would want to kiss a nerd with twelve fingers?", he asked flatly. "Hey, I have twelve toes but you don't hear me complaining!", Stan argued. "When do girls ever look at your feet!", Ford snapped back. "Touche...", Stan sighed. "Besides..", Ford blushed a little. "I don't know how to...", he confessed shyly. "WHAT?!!", Stanley suddenly yelled, making his brother jump in surprise. Almost immediately, there was a knock on the door. "Boys, I just got Shermie to go to sleep, so I need you to be quieter.", their mother said through the door. "Sorry Ma!", Stan called back to her. He waited until her footsteps faded then turned to his brother so fast his neck cracked. "What?", Ford asked quietly. "You seriously don't know how to kiss people?", Stan asked him. "W-Well, I've read about how it is perfor-", Ford started to say, but was interrupted by Stan laughing at him. "Seriously? You can't learn to kiss by reading about it, Poindexter! You learn by going and actually doing it!", he laughed. Ford huffed in irritation. "And how do you expect me to do that?" Stan thought for a moment, scratching the side of his head. "Um....I know! I can teach you!", he said with a grin. "Um...what?" Ford raised his eyebrows. "I can teach you how to kiss! It's a good idea, trust me!" Speechless, Ford wondered for a moment how they had reached this topic. Then, he remembered that Stan had been talking about his girlfriend Carla and he had made a comment under his breath."Um....y-you have a girlfriend....a-and I'm your brother.....it would be weird...", Ford stammered nervously. "She doesn't have to know and we could pretend we're not related. Pretend I'm a girl and I'll pretend you're Carla, okay?", Stan said with a shrug. "Fine, just this one time.", Ford gave in. "Okay, so close your eyes and tilt your head a little to the right. Otherwise we'll bump noses.", Stan instructed. Ford sighed then did as he was told. Stan took a deep breath then leaned closer to his brother's face. Then he made the mistake of looking at Ford's face close up, hesitating. For the first time he noticed the almost invisible sprinkle of freckles on his brother's nose and cheeks. He noticed the slight cleft in his brother's chin. He noticed the way Ford's long eyelashes rested against his cheekbones. Finally, the last thing he noticed was how femininely-shaped his brother's lips were. Stan knew he looked similar, but not quite the same. He was less girlish.

Not wanting Ford to notice his hesitation and get the wrong idea, he leaned in the rest of the way and pressed their lips together. His brother's lips were warm and soft, like a girl's would be. Ford stiffened a little at the contact, but didn't pull away. He was scared and nervous, but he had agreed to this and felt that he had to see it to the end. No matter how chapped Stan's lips were or how wrong it was. After a few seconds, Stan pulled away and Ford opened his eyes. Stan cleared his throat before speaking. "S-So...So, that was a plain closed-mouth kiss....there's another kiss I can show you, but it involves putting our tongues in each other's mouths...." Ford swallowed nervously before nodding. "Do it. Don't stop the 'lesson' halfway. Let's do this as thoroughly as we can.", he said with feign confidence. Stan nodded. "Okay, so....j-just do w-what you were doing before.." Ford closed his eyes and tilted his head again. Stan kissed him without hesitating this time. After a few seconds, he deepened the kiss, then coaxed his brother to kiss him back. Stan was suddenly hyper-aware of everything going on. He could feel the warmth of his brother's mouth. He could taste the mint toothpaste Ford had used that morning. He felt six fingers curl into the front of his t-shirt. He wondered if Ford was aware he was holding onto him. As he took shallow, rapid breaths in and out of his nose, he caught the scent of whatever cheap cologne his brother wore. It was all he could smell, and he found himself becoming intoxicated by it. He felt slightly drunk, like the time he drank from his dad's "secret stash" when he was 13. He found himself burying his fingers in his brother's thick, brown hair. He pulled away after awhile, not wanting to make Ford uncomfortable. He smiled at his breathless twin. "Wow, are you sure that was your first time? 'Cause that was really good!" Ford turned a light shade of pink before smiling slightly. "Thank you, but you are so much better than me at this. It's no wonder Carla likes you so much....Thanks for teaching me, Stanley.." Stan mock-punched Ford's shoulder. "Don't mention it, bro-bro...you're my other half, the....yin...to my....yang...the brains to my brawn...there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Fordsy!", he said with a grin. Ford snorted and looked at him inquisitively. "What's gotten into you? You don't normally say things like that...." Stan paused for a moment. 'Why am I doing all this? Why didn't I pretend I was kissing Carla like I said I was going to? Think of an excuse, quick!' Stan cleared his throat, remembering his plans for that night. "I dunno....maybe I'm just giddy because I'm going on a date with Carla later...", he lied. His brother stared at him for a moment, his brown eyes sharp and analyzing him. "So I'm stuck babysitting Shermie by myself while Ma and Dad are out? You made other plans again? It was supposed to be your turn to babysit him!" He glared at him. Stan winced, he hadn't meant to make his brother mad. "Sorry Fordsy, I forgot I was supposed to babysit him...", he admitted truthfully. Ford huffed. "Fine, but don't forget again, Stanley. I won't be as forgiving next time." He got to his feet, stretching his back, before leaving their room.

Stan stood out side the 1950's diner, waiting for Carla to show up. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his jacket. His hair was freshly gelled back, his face was freshly washed. He thought he smelled pretty good and wondered if Carla would think so too. He was feeling somewhat nervous, which confused him. This wasn't his first date with Carla, and he had never been nervous before. Well, on their first date he had been. He had never had a girlfriend before Carla. He had never even liked a girl before Carla. He had been very very insecure, and sometimes he still was. But Carla seemed to love him for who he was and what he looked like. The only thing about Carla that he didn't like was that she acted like Ford didn't exist. She ignored him completely and that bothered Stan. He hated when people did that, because his brother didn't deserve it. Ford, at least, was usually very polite whenever Carla came over to their house. He barely talked to her, but when he did talk to her, he was never rude. Stan loved him even more for that. He was brought out of his own thoughts by someone clearing their throat in front of him. He realized rather quickly that it was Carla. She stood calmly in front of him, arms crossed under her breasts. When she noticed that he was finally focusing on her, she smiled. "Hello, Stanley. What were you thinking about just now?", she asked. He smiled back at her. "Nothing important. Are you ready to eat?" She nodded in reply. They sat down, they ordered, then they ate. Afterwards, they danced side by side next to the juke box. Carla love the way her Stanley danced. Despite his size, meaning his muscles and chubbiness, he had a very fluid way of dancing. He moved with great ease.

Carla really did love him. She thought he was adorable. His smile and laughter were contagious. He had pretty brown eyes and soft brown hair. She loved his voice and his terrible jokes. She just wished that he wasn't so attached to his freak of a brother. Personally, she didn't necessarily hate Stanford. He had the same pretty eyes and soft hair that Stan had. His smile was awkward and cute, and he had a nicer butt than Stan had, in her opinion at least. But he was way too smart and his hands were freaky. She tried to ignore him whenever the brothers were together when she hung out with Stan. She didn't understand why Stan loved him so much. Sometimes, she thought that Stan loved Ford more than he loved her. She knew that she shouldn't think that way, but she couldn't help it. She had seen the evidence to back it up. One time, Carla had gone home from school with them. The twins had chosen to walk, so she walked with them. Ford had started going on and on about some complex theory he had come up with. Carla hadn't understood a single thing the older twin was saying. So, she had started tuning him out and expected Stan to do the same. But when she looked at her boyfriend, he was being the perfect audience. He was hanging on to every word and asking questions when he didn't understand something. Which happened a little less often than she had expected. Ford would pause and calmly answer the question as simply as he could before continuing where he left off. Then Stan would nod and keep listening. Even though Stan liked to tease his brother for being so smart, she had heard him use "nerd-robot" before, he seemed to genuinely listen to him anyway. And his gaze was usually full adoration and love when he looked at his brother. She wondered how deep this love went. She wondered how close to that forbidden line of taboo it went. She wondered if Stan just loved his brother, or if he was in love with him and just didn't realize it. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. She didn't know what to think.

Later, the two of them went to see a movie together. Stan bought a popcorn for the two of them to share. As they watched the movie, he put his arm around her shoulders. When the movie was over, he took her to the beach. He sat on his side of the swing set and tried not to cringe when Carla sat on the other swing, on Ford's swing. He smiled at her when she turned to him. "Did you have a nice time?", he asked her. She nodded with a bright smile. "Yes, I did. Thank you for taking me out tonight, Stanley. I can't wait for when we go out again!", she said happily. She got to her feet then pulled Stan to his feet as well. She smiled her sweet smile and he returned it. "I love you, Stanley Pines. So very much.", she said happily, then stood on her tiptoes so that she could kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her back. Normally, Stan loved kissing Carla. She was a great kisser and he loved the feeling of having her in his arms. But this time, something didn't feel quite right. Her lips were soft and warm. Her mouth was warm. Her body was soft and warm, pressed against his own like it was. Her mouth tasted like popcorn and she smelled like flowers. He usually felt so much bliss during moments like this, but at that exact moment, he felt nothing. They pulled apart and then Stan walked her home. Lost in thought, he didn't notice that he hadn't said, "I love you", back to her. He was confused about what was going on. Why was everything suddenly different? What had caused his feelings for Carla to change so abruptly? What had caused his feelings to change in the first place? Was he losing his mind? 

When he got to the pawn shop, he noticed that his parents weren't back yet. So, it was just Ford and Shermie in the apartment alone. Stan smiled as he made his way up into the apartment. When Stan opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of Shermie playing with Ford's fingers. The baby was gurgling and laughing as he grabbed at his brother's six fingers. Ford was laughing with him. His eyes were bright and he was smiling happily. The sight caused an odd fluttery-feeling in Stan's stomach and caused a flooding of heat to his cheeks. He recognized those reactions and realized he had the answer to his questions. Especially the last one.

Was he losing his mind?

Yep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come!!!


	3. Why Are You Smelling Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changes permanently in this chapter, so hang onto something as this feels rollercoaster of a chapter takes off! XD

(PROFANITY WARNING!!!!!)

Internally, Stan was freaking the Hell out. He managed to look calm on the outside and it seemed like he was fooling his parents. He wasn't fooling Ford at all, which he had had a feeling would happen. His older brother could read him like a book, and he could do the same right back. As they sat around the table for breakfast, Stan noticed that Ford kept giving him odd looks. His eyes were curious and he seemed to be analyzing every part of Stan's face. Stan could almost see the damn gears in his head turning. Sometimes, he really hated Ford's big nerd brain. This happened to be one of those times. He swallowed nervously and watched as his twin noticed it. Then Ford looked into his eyes and Stan looked back nervously. After a few seconds, Ford's brown eyes went from sharp and analyzing to soft and concerned. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking Stan if he was okay. Stan nodded, then quickly looked down at his plate. He missed he look of skepticism that appeared on his brother's face. He missed the look of determination that formed. 

The twins sat together on their swing set in silence. For once, Stan was comfortable with the silence. He could hear the ocean in front of them. He could hear the seagulls above them. He could hear two people arguing behind them. It was a normal day in Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey. After awhile, Ford broke the silence with a soft sigh. Stan didn't look at him, deciding to look at the ocean instead. "Stanley, you don't lie as well as you think you do...", Ford said softly. Stan jerked in surprise, looking at his brother with wide eyes. Ford was looking at him seriously. He was frowning gently, his eyes dark and cold. "Why are you lying to me, Stanley? Is there something bothering you?", he asked gently. Stan swallowed nervously. "No...th-there's nothing bothering me....", he lied. Ford let out a frustrated sigh. "Stanley, please, stop lying to me! I can see that there's something bothering you! Please, Stanley! I just want to help you!", he cried. Stan bit his lip. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't tell him. He still didn't understand it himself. So he just looked at his brother stubbornly and said nothing. Ford huffed in irritation. "Fine! Don't tell me then!", he snapped. Stan sighed. "Look Sixer, I can't tell you until I figure it out myself. Once I do, I'll tell you whatever you want...okay?" Ford looked at for a few seconds before his face softened. "Alright, fine. Just remember that you can tell me anything. I'll always listen and I'll never judge you.", Ford said calmly. Stan smiled at him. "Right back at ya, bro!" He stood up and faced his twin, opening his arms. "Awkward sibling hug?" Ford stood and smiled back. "Nope, a sincere sibling hug..", he disagreed. Ford stepped into Stan's open arms and wrapped his own arms around him. Stan did the same a second later. He discovered that he liked the feeling of holding Ford in his arms. It wasn't like holding Carla at all, although there were a few small similarities. Even though both were thinner than Stan, Carla's body was a lot softer and curvier than Ford was. Ford's body was a bit more bony, it was definitely the body of a nerd. He had a slight broadness to his shoulders but not as much as Stan had. Ford's body did have a little bit of a softness to it, and his body seemed to fit perfectly in Stan's arms. Holding Ford like this caused the warm fluttery feeling to come back. He could smell his brother's cologne again. He decided that he liked the way Ford smelled a lot better than the way Carla smelled. Her perfume was very, very flowery and made him sneeze sometimes. He started smelling his brother without consciously being aware of it. Ford noticed it however. An awkward expression formed on his face. "Um....Stanley? Why are you smelling me?", he asked softly. Stan pushed him away, his cheeks turning pink. "Sorry! I didn't realize I was doing it!", he panicked. Ford looked at him with confusion all over his face. Stan struggled to calm down as quickly as he could. "But why..?", Ford started to say, but Stan cut him off. "J-Just don't worry about, Sixer." Ford frowned, but he nodded anyway. "Well, alright then...I guess...."

~~~~~~~~~~

It was a little over a week later, and Stan had left to go on a weekend date with Carla. Ford was left at home with their parents and younger sibling. The older twin was seated on the couch, reading a book about physics. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about what was bothering Stan. He had agreed to be patient, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with him. He had noticed how his brother had started acting odd around him. In fact, he was acting like a girl with a crush. So, the only conclusion Ford could make from that was that his brother had a crush on him. And it seemed like he was just realizing it. The thought of Stan loving him that way made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. Ford had had a crush on Stan since they were twelve and knew what love was. But he was always too afraid to tell him. Then Carla had come along and Ford had lost his chance. All Stan kept talking about was Carla this and Carla that. Ford, in response, put his brain before his heart. Put logic before emotion. He buried his crush deep down inside, where he couldn't feel it anymore. For awhile, this plan worked and he would feel numb whenever he had to deal with Carla McCorkle. He would feel numb whenever Stan talked about her. He would feel nothing at all. He had felt nothing, until his brother had kissed him. That one "Kissing Lesson" had brought his crush back to the surface. And now that there was a possibility that Stan liked him back....he was both gleeful and terrified. He felt a strong feeling of anxiousness that was weighing heavily on him. The heaviness was joined by a warm fluttering in his gut.

With a soft sigh, Ford laid his book aside. he didn't have the proper amount of concentration needed to read at the current moment. He rubbed at his eyes before running a hand through his thick brown hair. He could hear his mother on the phone, she was telling someone their horoscope. He could hear the sound of his father reading the newspaper. He could hear a few cars drive passed their building. Finally, the last thing he could hear was his youngest brother making soft noises from his crib. Ford picked him up and lifted him infront of his face. Shermie smiled at him, gurgling happily. Ford smiled back at him. "You're so lucky Shermie. You're just a baby, you have nothing to ever worry about. You don't have to worry about what people think of you or what the future will hold. You don't have to worry about whether or not your brother has a crush on you or what your sexual preference is....I wish I could be a baby again...", he sighed. Shermie looked at him curiously, not understanding what was said. "You're a great listener, Shermie, even though you have no idea what I'm saying...", Ford said softly. All of a sudden, the front door flew open. Ford watched in surprise as his twin ran up the stairs, hiding his face. He quickly put Shermie down before running after him. "Stanley, wait!", he called after him. He followed him upstairs. 

~~~~~~~~

Stan shut the door to his room and locked it. He was so close to crying it wasn't even funny. A few seconds later he heard frantic knocking on the door. "Stanley, please open the door.....what's wrong? Did something bad happen? Please, Stanley, let me in...you're scaring me....", Ford begged pleadingly. Stan hesitated for a moment, staring at the door. Then he opened it, pulling Ford into the room, then locked the door again. "Stanley? What's-", Ford started to say, then Stan held up a hand, silencing him. Stan took a deep breath. "Carla....she...she left me....for some goddamn hippie she met at the diner!", he rubbed at his eyes roughly, fighting the burn of unshed tears. Ford looked at him sorrowfully, touching one of Stan's arms gently. "Lee....I'm so sorry....did...did she say why?", he said softly. Stan shook his head. "No, she fucking didn't! She didn't say a fucking thing!! She told me she was breaking up with me, then left the diner with that piece of shit hippie!", he took a shaky breath in and out. "I...I don't understand....Am I that horrible of a person? Am I that unlovable? Am I....." Ford pulled Stan into a tight hug. "Stop talking. You are NOT a horrible person. You are NOT unlovable! Carla is an idiot to leave behind someone as wonderful as you! If she can't see how amazing you are, then that's her loss, not your's. Okay?", he said firmly. Stan finally broke down in his brother's arms, sobbing into his shoulder. Ford moved them down onto the floor, Stan moving so that his face was buried into Ford's chest. Thankfully, Ford was wearing an orange sweater, so Stan didn't have to worry about buttons digging into his face. Ford rubbed Stan's back gently, humming softly as he let Stan cry himself out. Seeing his brother this way, so heartbroken and sad, made Ford angry. Stan didn't deserve this. He had a good heart and he attracted friends like a magnet. Sure, he could be selfish sometimes, and often acted without thinking first. But he was a good person deep down and he didn't deserve what had happened. After a good 10-15 minutes, Stan started calming down. He turned his head to the side, pressing his ear against Ford's chest. He silently listened to the steady beating of his brother's heart. He soon felt his brother's fingers combing through his hair, which was a lot more soothing then it should've been. He could hear Ford muttering under his breath. The only words he could make out were "Carla" and "whore". He wasn't sure about that second word since Ford didn't usually talk like that. That was more Stan's thing. He went back to listening to his brother's heartbeat. He could vaguely remember doing the same thing when he was a small child after a nightmare. He could remember thinking that there was nothing more soothing to him than the sound of his twin's heart when he was scared. He found himself thinking the same thing now. He started to close his eyes.....

Then he jumped up at a sudden banging on the door. "Boys, it's time for dinner! Get your asses downstairs now!", their dad barked. His heavy footsteps went away from the door and back downstairs. Stan removed himself from Ford's lap, then he pulled his twin to his feet. "Shall we?", he asked with a small grin. "I'll race you down the stairs.", Ford challenged with an answering grin. Stan's grin widened. "You are on!", he laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~

A month went by, and Stan was starting to get over Carla. He didn't feel as sad anymore. In fact, he could feel his crush on his brother growing stronger each day. He wanted to pin Ford against a wall and kiss him senseless. He wanted to do a lot more than that. He wanted to touch, to feel, every part of Ford's body. He wanted to hear his brother moan his name. He wanted to make Ford think about him and nothing else. Or better yet, make it so Ford couldn't think at all. He wanted.....but what was the chance that Ford felt the same way? They were brothers for God's sake. They shared blood and DNA. They were family. The feelings Stan had were considered sick and perverse. Disgusting. What kind of person fell in love with their own twin brother? Was that why Carla left him? Did she realize what he hadn't? His feelings were obvious to him now. He saw his brother differently now. He saw new things about Ford every day. He saw new things he liked everyday. But he kept his feelings to himself, afraid of his brother hating him. Then came one fateful day. All day, Ford had been acting strange. He'd been jumpy, and panicky, and nervous. He'd been avoiding meeting Stan's eyes all day. In every class they shared, Ford pretty much ignored him. Stan wondered what he did wrong. Did Ford find out about his feelings? Was he disgusted by him? Did he hate him? Stan felt very sad all of a sudden. His heart felt heavy and an emptiness settled in his core. If Ford noticed his change in mood, he said nothing about it. 

When they went home, Ford's nervousness seemed to worsen. Their parents didn't seem to notice. They went up to their room after dinner in silence. Stan laid on his back, on his bed, and started playing with his paddle ball. He could feel his brother's eyes on him. That brought about a feeling of irritation. First his brother ignores him all day, and now he's going to stare at him? 'What the Hell?', he thought angrily. He turned his head to glare at his twin. "What?", he snapped at him, making Ford flinch. He fought a feeling of guilt that started to form. Ford swallowed nervously before speaking. "Stanley....I....I didn't mean to hurt your feelings....I wasn't ignoring you on purpose.....I've been fighting with myself all day....", He sighed. Stan raised an eyebrow. "Fighting with yourself? About what exactly?", he asked. Ford seemed to struggle for a moment. "About....about....feelings that I have for another person....", he confessed. "You have feelings for someone else. Romantic, sexual feelings? You?", Stan said with a sarcastic snort. "Right." He rolled his eyes. Ford flushed a dark red. "Stanley, I'm serious!!", he cried. Stan studied his brother for a moment, then sat up slowly with wide eyes. "Holy shit. You really are serious, aren't you?", he asked softly. Then he flashed Ford a wide grin and patted the space next to him. Ford gave him a look of confusion, but moved across the room to sit next to him. Stan bumped his shoulder against Ford's. "You gonna tell me all about her?", he asked. Flustered, Ford looked away from him. "I....It's not a her....", he mumbled. It took Stan a moment to process that. His eyes widened once he did. His brother had a crush on a guy. Well, at least he would be able to kick the guy's ass if he hurt Ford. 

"Well, I can't say I'm NOT surprised. I am a little bit surprised, but whatever. Who is he? Do I know him?", Stan asked. Ford swallowed. "Y....You k-know him....", He stuttered in reply. "Who is he?", Stan repeated. "Would you let me sh-show you?", Ford asked. Stan snorted. "Show me? What, do you have a picture of him like some creep-mmph!?!", he was cut off by a pair of warm lips smashing into his own. At first, he was startled. Then after a few seconds, he realized what was happening. Ford was kissing him. Ford was KISSING HIM! He pushed his brother back as gently as he could. He gave his brpther a very confused look. "What the Hell?! Why are you-?!", he struggled for a moment. Ford looked close to tears. "It's you, Stanley...", he whimpered. "I....I have feelings for you....pl....please don't hate me....." He looked away from Stan. Stan's mouth fell open then formed a perfect "o"as he understood. Ford....Ford felt the same way he did. Ford did return his feelings! Then the other words registered. "Stanford....look at me..", he ordered. Ford met his gaze after a few seconds. "Ford, I could never hate you. Especially not for something like this! I would have to hate myself too....", he grinned slightly. Ford looked at him confused. "Huh?", he asked softly. Stan's grin turned into a gentle smile. "I'm finally ready to tell you what was bothering me last month. I understand it completely now." Ford was silent, so Stan kept going. "I have the same feelings for you. I might have had them for awhile, but I just didn't realize it.", he paused for a moment before asking, "Can I kiss you?" Ford swallowed nervously before nodding. Stan pulled his brother closer by his shirt, then kissed him gently. Both closed their eyes as they kissed. Ford wrapped his arms around Stan's neck and Stan tangled his fingers in Ford's hair. He deepened the kiss after a moment.

Were they making a big mistake?

Probably.

Did Stan care at that moment?

Hell no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!

**Author's Note:**

> Onto the actual story!!!!!


End file.
